The Promise in a Kiss
by XxSquall's angelxX
Summary: Love, disaster, and lust...it all begins with a magical kiss. Rinoa and Squall eventually move on with their lives, but will a forbidden encounter bring back the passion that once blossomed between them? -Squinoa & some Selvine- Unfinished & never will be
1. A Stranger To Call My Own

**_November 29, 2002_**_-_ Author's notes: Hey everyone! I got a great idea for a fanfic! And please be nice, Lambs, this is really my first. Hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^ 

**_July 30, 2003_**_- _Author's notes: Sup y'all! Squall's angel here. Heehee, in case you hadn't noticed, I had revised and re-edited this chapter! It's kind of different now, but has the same plot. I hope you will like it more then how it was before. I'm also going to re-do chapter 2 and then write and post the 3rd long awaited chapter A.S.A.P. Bye now! ^-^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

The Promise in a Kiss

**~**Chapter 1**~**

**A Stranger To Call My Own**

-*****-

The day glistened with warm sunny rays emerging from the fluorescent morning skies. They shined onto a young human beauty as the sun's powerful light reflected on her silky black hair and highlighted her perfectly chiseled face. Rinoa Heartilly couldn't help but love it here, her home sweet home, Trabia Garden.

Trabia Garden had been her residence for as long as she could remember. Grown to its beautiful landscape of mountainous arenas and twilight zones, she could never get tired of admiring the breathtaking nature from within the tall, embellished walls. The vivid scenery surrounding the building was beyond compare, and every dawn was filled with new beginnings of a luminous day. From lavishing Garden Festivals to hectic class changes, one would grow to love this place, no matter what.   

Rinoa's graceful silhouette was settled against an iron wall while she marveled the sun-kissed terrain via the cafeteria's exorbitant windows. Her eyes darted from across the peaceful land to the complex designs of T-Garden. It was always enticing to her auburn tinted orbs, which was merely the reason why she got caught off guard when Selphie Tilmitt shook her arm, bringing the jet black haired girl out of her trance. The fifteen-year-old met the lively gaze of a cheerful brunette when their eyes locked. 

"Hi, Rinoa. Care to ignore me for a while longer?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Rinoa said nonchalantly as she fixed her eyesight towards the windows' direction, "nature can be _really_ addictive."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "_Right_. Well, tee-hee, about the Garden Festival…are you still gonna sing there?"

Rinoa sighed. "Well, I gotta write a song first. And don't you ever shut up about that thing? It's the only subject you have been blabbing about since the party has been made official." 

Selphie grinned, but before she could vocalize, the female beside her exclaimed out of the blue.

"Ooh! Isn't that your wild man, Selphie?" Rinoa asked her while eagerly pointing to a tall male figure on the other side of the cafeteria.

Selphie blushed and said, "Oh, _come on. _You know he's not my boyfriend!"

"_Yet_," Adrienne, another friend of Selphie's and Rinoa's assured her after settling down beside them with her lunch tray. 

"Yeah, and you _do_ have a crush on him. Isn't that right, guys?" Rinoa asked her friends.

Selphie's face flushed again and the girls giggled. 

Irvine Kinneas, the guy who Selphie had admired secretly as soon as she first set her eyes on him, was probably the most flirtatious student in the whole entire universe. Selphie stared in awe at Irvine as Rinoa lightly tapped her on the shoulder to catch the petite girl's attention. 

"Oh, sorry Rin," Selphie apologized, "but who do _you_ like?" she asked her friend slyly. 

"Um…no one, actually. You girls stole all the hot guys already!"

"No we didn't!" Selphie playfully protested. "There are tons of other guys out there who are both cute and available. Besides, you will _need_ to get a date for that Garden Festival coming up," Tilmitt added. 

"I know, I know. Got any ideas?" she asked, totally defeated.

Selphie thought for a brief moment before answering.

"How 'bout Seifer Almasy? He is very attractive, and I don't think he is dating anyone at the time. So well, you know, you two can—"

"_Seifer Almasy_?! Are you kidding me? Well, I mean yeah that guy has the looks and stuff, but he is such a jerk! Not to mention that he is a big dope! Whenever he goes splitsville with someone why do you think he _always _ends up being the dumpee?" Rinoa said cutting the shorter teenager off, antagonized at her implication.

Selphie smirked and took a sip out of her juice. "Lighten up, girl! It was only a suggestion, you know. I don't date bums either."

Rinoa smiled at her friend and shook her head. She was wondering how this over enlivened female could seriously piss the hell out of you; even in her own little high-spirited way. Rinoa couldn't help but agree to that as the seven minute bell rang, indicating the upcoming start of class.

The two walked down towards the dormitories after throwing their lunches away, chatting endlessly about interests, like attractive men. Rinoa and Selphie were also roommates. They quickly got their stuff, and then went straight to their next class as the sun heaved over the deep horizon. 

~***One week later***~

Rinoa was rummaging through her endless pile of homework when a frantic-looking Selphie came bursting into their shared dormitory, startling her panic-stricken self to death. 

"Selphie! What the hell? Are you all right? What happened?!" she asked in bewilderment. 

"You—your not gon—gonna believe this!" Selphie started breathlessly. "He asked me out!!!" 

"Who?!" Then it hit her. "Oh, Irvine did! Heh, how can I forget? Well, you better chill before you suffer a heart attack! Then tell me all the juicy details." 

Selphie nodded her head in agreement and then energetically flopped onto Rinoa's small bed.

She began cheerfully, "well, I was helping Irina out, you know, the Garden Festival director, and then she said she had to go somewhere urgent and told me to take charge and hang all of the remaining decorations, and so I did. I was pinning something onto the ceiling while standing on a ladder, and then I jumped when I saw _him_ standing right behind me. And right before I hit the ground," Selphie shrieked passionately before continuing, "he—he caught me in his strong arms! Then we started a conversation and I thought there was some kind of glitch in Earth when he asked me out to go to the Garden Festival with him!" She sighed dreamily. "I mean, I'm still very surprised why he had to ask _me_ out of all those chicks. Maybe it was fate that got us together." 

"Wow, Irvine is such a sweetie! I'm very happy for you, Selphie." Rinoa beamed enviously. _Damn her! I need someone sweet and strong too…_

"Thanks Rinny!" Selphie ginned. "By the way, did you have the opportunity to write a song yet? You promised me that you would sing something at the festival! And if you didn't, don't tell me you won't sing because it's not _that_ hard to write a simple song, you know."

"Well, Selph, I'm still looking for a nice theme. But don't worry, I'll try to write something by tomorrow," she ensured her.

"You better girlfriend!" she smiled as Rinoa rolled her enticing eyes laughingly.

"Well, gotta go finish decorating the ballroom. See ya Rin." Selphie said as she got up enthusiastically and opened the squeaky door.

"Bye!" 

-*****-

The bewitching moon shone brightly at its high place in the murky sky. Lighting the hallway with the slightest bit of radiance, it helped guide a beauteous teenager through the dim lit passageways of Trabia Garden. She quietly sneaked out of her dorm room moments before, only to be greeted with memorized corridors. Heartilly decided to take a walk down these lanes to enhance the percentage of her mind cooking up a subject for her song. She still did not come up with any, and allowing her the opportunity to sing her deceased mom's "Eyes On Me" masterpiece would sting her heart with sadness. 

As the ebony-haired female walked down a vague hallway, she heard a few footsteps behind her. Rinoa reluctantly turned around, welcomed with nothing other then her own shadow. Even though she felt a little unsecured, she turned back and continued walking, shrugging it off as if nothing important happened. 

Louder this time, she heard footsteps _again_. 

"Hello?" Rinoa asked as she spun around.

There was no answer.

The curious teenager decided to go to the area where the footsteps were coming from to see who was lurking around that late at night, like she was. 

After she turned the corner of the hall, Rinoa froze in her tracks. Her heart started pounding very fast. In the far end of the passage a dark, masculine figure stood behind a fake palm tree. Rinoa thought that maybe it was only her mind that was playing foolish tricks on her eyes, but when the gloomy figure moved slightly, she realized that she thought wrong. 

_Okay, calm down girl. Maybe I should just turn and walk back to my dorm and he won't follow me. Yep, I'll do just that,_ she told herself calmly.

As the panic-stricken teenager turned around to walk away, the anonymous person spoke. 

"Dearest Rinoa, isn't it a little too late to be roaming around Garden _this_ late after curfew? You are breaking a very important rule, you know. And you should _never_ go anywhere at night, especially…alone."

Rinoa gulped and her heart started pounding even faster than a humming bird's. _Well, his voice sure is sexy_, _but how does this creep know my name?_ she asked herself in confusion. 

As Rinoa turned around, she noticed that this mysterious male started walking slowly towards her. Her voice quivering, she asked him, "how do you k—know my name? And who a—are you?" The stranger chuckled at her vocalization.

"I know a lot of things, and it is not important for you to know who I am, since you will only get to see me this one time," he replied, stealthily.

_Who the hell does this little shit think he is? Hyne? Tch, how pathetic._

Rinoa swallowed hard again as he got closer. She couldn't make his face out because of the darkness, but she could see that he wore a very sexy outfit that included leather pants, boots, and jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. Every time he took a step forward, Rinoa took a step backward. However, she stopped when she could no longer walk back because of the wall. 

Drastically regretting this, Heartilly prayed she hadn't gone out of her dorm room only moments before.

_Oh. My. God._ The terrified adolescent nearly fainted when she finally got to see his facial features. He had amazing blue-gray eyes, a perfect nose, thin cherry lips, and unique, silky brown hair that was layered neatly. Rinoa and the stranger were now nearly face-to-face with each other. She couldn't take her eyes off of this very handsome human. 

"Rinoa—that's such a beautiful name. Suits you perfectly, too," he said seductively, sending shivers down her spine with every hot breath.

Rinoa blushed at his comment and swallowed, but never took her chocolate brown eyes off of his misty, blue-gray ones. 

"Here, I want you to take this," the foreigner told her as he took two intricately designed rings off from his illuminated silver necklace. He attained her soft hand in his and put the two rings inside before closing her petrified body part.  

"Take good care of it." Rinoa was perplexed out of her mind, but nodded anyway. 

The flawless stranger grinned charmingly at her actions as he started leaning in towards her face. Rinoa was afraid for what he was going to do next, but then realized he was going to kiss her. Her consciousness wouldn't let her run away, so she didn't have a choice. When their lips touched, Rinoa felt as if a strong electric spark of lightening had just struck her entire body. The unknown male, who looked to be the same as Rinoa's age, kissed her smoothly and slowly, and she returned it with just as much passion.

She never imagined that this was what you feel like when engaged in a heated kiss.

It seemed eternity had passed before he finally broke the salutation between them. When their lips parted, the stranger smiled gorgeously, and sauntered out of her sight. Rinoa tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of her satisfied mouth. Her mind was racing. 

Rinoa Heartilly had just spent her first fantastical kiss with the perfect stranger. 

She leaned against the wall and closed her shimmering eyes, thinking about _him_. She was interrupted, however, when a Garden faculty officer scolded at her for wondering in the hallways after curfew. 

"Hey you!" Rinoa opened her eyes suddenly after she heard the officer's sharp voice. 

"What are you doing out here?! It's after curfew! You—hey! Stop this instant! Ugh, damn kids…"

Rinoa didn't want to ruin her excelling record so she ran as fast as her legs could've gone to her dormitory. Once she got there she unlocked the door quickly and shut it right after hopping in. She leaned against the door railing to catch her breath. Then she flopped down onto her bed and looked at the two rings she had been given.

_Wow…this is awesome! Wonder where he got these…_ She put them safely in her drawer and decided to take a better look at them in the morning when it was lighter. Then she started thinking about the ring's keeper again, and that blissful kiss they shared.

_God, it felt so good. I have to find that guy somehow…_

Rinoa took her clothing off and changed into her blue pajamas. She thought of something as she lay back down onto her bed and smiled when a perfect idea hit her straight in the face about the song she would have to write. And if _he_ were there, he would know that what she was going to sing was to be aimed at him. Rinoa closed her worn out eyes and went to sleep as her mind filled with tons of sweet dreams. 

Boy was she happy. 

-*****-


	2. After Tonight

Author's notes: Oh my God!!! 17 reviews?! For the first chapter?! Woo-hoo!!! I feel like I'm in Heaven now! Or at least, you people—my lovely reviewers, make me feel that way! Weeee *jumps up and down spontaneously* Thank you so much!! I give y'all my humble gratitude! Also, special thanks to Forgotten Carrie for helping me find a song for this chapter, too! ^_^ Other than that, have fun reading! 

And this chapter was re-edited on July 30, 2003 ^-^ 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft, and the song, "After Tonight" by Mariah Carey is copyrighted to her.

The Promise in a Kiss

**~**Chapter 2**~**

**After Tonight**

-*****-

Rinoa woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes shut tight. 

"It was a dream," she told herself firmly. "I dreamed that some…guy left me with a mesmerizing kiss and gave me two rings. When I open my eyes I will look to find that there are no rings and that this was all just a dream. That's right, a dream," she assured herself. 

There was suddenly the sound of Rinoa's alarm clock ringing.

_And that is my exasperating alarm clock_, Rinoa thought, her heart sinking. But she still didn't open her eyes. It had been such a good dream.

Ring Ring Ring

"Alright," she mumbled, "I'm getting up."

She sat up quickly and reached for the clock to shut the damn thing off before it's loud chime woke her roommate. 

Before she got up, Rinoa stared at her nightstand.

"Or was it?" she asked herself curiously.

Once her hand touched the handle of the first drawer, she hesitated before she had the courage to pull it open.

After she did, Rinoa's heart skipped a beat. Although she was petrified, she was still glad that she thought wrong before.

The so-called, dream _was_ real.

Her anxious hand grasped for the rings. The astonished teenager studied them carefully while admiring their unique form. A picture of a lion was engraved into both accessories. 

She unclipped the silver chain which held another ring her mother gave her before she passed away, and put the two other ones she was given by someone she never even seen at least once in her life, onto the necklace. Then she hung it back around her bare neck, allowing the cold steel its first clash with her ivory skin.

Rinoa waltzed stealthily into the bathroom and took a nice, refreshing warm shower. After blow drying and changing into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, she returned to her part of the dorm. The dark-haired girl grabbed a pen and paper from her desk to write the lyrics to her song, which flowed very smoothly. It was easier to write the words down then she had expected. After doing so, she suddenly heard a loud cacophony coming from the other room.

"Selphie?"

Upon hearing no reply, Rinoa fleeted towards her roommate's room. As she knocked on the closed door, Selphie opened it with full exhilaration.

"Hiya Rinny! Sorry if I woke ya up from that loud thud… I just sort of fell off my bed, tee-hee!"

The female opposite from Tilmitt changed her look of worry into one of pure confusion. She didn't get how someone so short and skinny could create such loud noise, with absolutely _no_ sign of the slightest bit of injury.

"…Uh, that's comforting, Selphie. What were you doing before you fell off your bed? …No wait, never mind I asked." 

Rinoa didn't want the brunette to change into her 'never stop talking' mode, especially about a subject she did not want to hear about. Heartilly changed the theme rather quickly.

_ "_So…want to see the lyrics to the song I wrote?"

_Nope, not telling her what happened to ME yesterday night. It can wait. _

-*****-

They chatted for quite a while when Selphie had to excuse herself to help with the Garden Festival.

Meanwhile, Rinoa was practicing with the song she was to sing. After rehearsing about as much time to prove she was ready, she dragged Selphie out of Garden so they could go into the Estharian town to buy themselves evening dresses for the upcoming night.

**-*********-**

"Hey, this store looks interesting, doesn't it, Rin?" Selphie pointed out while asking the girl standing next to her, as they looked about the bustling city for good, yet inexpensive companies selling dresses.

"I guess so," Rinoa shrugged, "why not."

The two adolescents sauntered towards the department named, 'Oltitander's occasional Dress shop.' 

As they walked into the store, their mouths' dropped. The shop was filled with all kinds of dresses, from short length to ankle high length, and diamond white colors to dark forest greens. The amazed duo searched through all of the aisles with their eyes taut to everything that sizzled.

"Wow, where should we start, Selphie?"

~***4-5 Hours later***~

"Oh my Hyne," the astounded brunette started as she put a hand on her chest and blinked. "Rin, take a took at yourself in the mirror! You look phenomenal in that dress! Told ya to pick it, hee-hee!" Selphie commended. 

Rinoa blushed and thanked her frisky friend as they admired their dresses in the mirror of her dorm.  

"You know, Rinoa, you seem rather…peculiar today. Did anything very good happen to you yesterday? I also heard the door shut before I fell asleep during the night. Was it you by any chance? Or was I just hearing things?" Selphie questioned the female next to her while fixing her sparkling sky-blue dress. 

Rinoa sighed anxiously before replying. She knew that Selphie wasn't fully asleep the other night, but it was rather hard to tell. She'd love to tell her now, but was just too worried about seeing _him_ there. What if he thinks that she is a desperate weirdo when Rinoa would be singing her song? Or what if he doesn't even _like_ that song? Too many questions were nagging at her mind, and this was unnerving her very self.

"Nope, no surprises yesterday." _Liar!_ "I think that you are just getting over-excited about tonight, Selphie." _Well, at least this part is true. I hate lying to people, but sometimes…_

"You betcha! Everyone better like what Irina and me did with the decorations, too. And plus the thing with Irvy," Selphie heaved a romantic sigh at the thought of seeing her flirtatious date again.

Rinoa chuckled and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

A black, enchanting straight lace gown with luxurious stretch fabric molded to every curve of her skinny body, while beautiful lace panels covered her sheer sides. Asymmetric strap design was made for a glamorous entrance when she would step into the ballroom.

Although Selphie, on the other hand, wore a short, seductive off-the-shoulder dress, which molded to every curve of hers, too, while a triangle opening in both the front and back provided striking detail. A spectacular crystal brooch with draping strands showered the room with light.

"Hey Rin, can you _please_ help me with my hair? I gotta leave thirty minutes earlier before the party starts at half an hour past seven," Selphie asked Rinoa while putting on sandals which had an open toe mule on each one with long suede ankle straps that featured a stunning crystal band made out of fake Jet stones.

After Rinoa helped with the brunette's wild hair, Selphie left the dorm, leaving Rinoa all alone in solitude.

The young teenager waited anxiously for the remaining half hour before it was time to go.

Rinoa put her three inch heeled sandals on, which consisted of an open toe mule on each one, like Selphie's, with long, suede ankle straps that featured gorgeous jewelry detail. She put them onto both of her bare feet, while taking a quick glance at her complexion. After fixing her wavy hair and spraying on some tasty perfume, Rinoa left the dorm with full contentment of herself. 

**-*********-**

As the young beauty neared the entrance, she prayed that she would see _him_ there, awaiting her with open arms and an invitation to his life. 

_But would he really be here?_ Rinoa wrapped her hand around the sterling rings on her necklace. _I hope so. This may be our only chance…_

As Rinoa entered, she was amazed with how the whole room was decorated. No wonder Selphie was such a resourceful girl.

Her eyes darted across the prismatic lights, which were giving the quad wondrous taste. Instrumental music was roaring into her ears, while extravagant dancing couples waltzed around the large ballroom floor, inevitably entering her vivid perception. The sound of people's cheerful voices echoed throughout Trabia Garden. 

"Rinoa!" 

She turned around upon hearing her name called. 

It was Selphie. Surprise!

"Hey Selph. You having fun? Where's your date?" Rinoa asked her before she had a chance to open her mouth.

"Tee-hee! Irvy's right there—no wait, stay here Rinny, I'll go get him!" she exclaimed before bouncing off.

_Poor guy. I'll pray for her date_.

"Woah-woah-woah Seffie slow down, will ya?!" her breathless boyfriend demanded.

Both girls giggled at his clumsiness. 

"Oh my chum-chums! Hellooo hot momma! Who's your cute friend, Seffie?" he asked his sweetheart after noticing the 'reason' Selphie dragged him here.

Rinoa blushed slightly and Selphie introduced her to him after slapping Irvine on the shoulder.

"Bonjour gorgeous! How 'bout you an' me—" Selphie cut him off before he had a chance to finish asking his "invitation."

"Irvine Kinneas!! How many times do I have to tell you God damnit?!" the exasperated teenager scolded.

"My bad precious! I can't help it. You just look so adorable when you get aggravated, hee-hee!"

"Ugh!" With that said, Selphie stormed off after waving to Rinoa, with Irvine running after her like a crazed fool. 

Rinoa grinned after realizing how cute those two looked together. But her eyes never left the crowd, since she was searching for a certain _someone_.

_Where could he be?_

**-*********-**

"Hey Rin! Rin! Rinoa!!" Selphie yelled as she searched for her friend. "Oh there you are!"

"Oh hi again Selphie! Are you having a good time with Irvy and the Festival? I'm having a blast!"

_Bullshit Rinoa. Why do I have to keep lying to myself and my best friend?! I won't have a blast till I find him._

"Really? That's so awesome! Just take note that ya gotta hit the stage to sing your song in a few moments! So get ready!" Selphie told her eagerly.

"Oh my gosh, so soon?! You have got to be kidding me! Oh Hyne…" Rinoa sighed looking nervous.

"Hakuna Matata Rinny! Do ya remember what that means? No worries! Just go up there and sing! You have a spectacular voice anyway, so I'm positively sure everyone will love you! Besides, me and all our other friends are right here counting on you, so just go on up there and kick ass!" she assured her uptight looking companion.

"Thanks, Selphie. I guess your right—" she was cut off by the microphone.

"And now, ladies and gents, I bring you the ever lovely, and talented, Miss Rinoa Heartilly who will sing a very romantic song for us tonight, so come on up girl!" the person on stage told her on the microphone as the crowd cheered when Rinoa started walking her way up onto the stage, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

The raven haired beauty walked slowly towards the microphone as the room grew placid. Selphie winked at her and Rinoa anxiously smiled in return. As the slow music started to play, couples got with each other and slow-danced with the theme.

Rinoa put all her mighty courage and stamina together then started singing in her angelic voice.

_Here goes nothing…_

**_"I look at you looking at me _**

**_Feels like a feeling meant to be _**

**_And as your body moves with mine _**

**_It's like I'm lifted out of time _**

****

**_And time again _**

**_Patiently I've waited _**

**_For this moment to arrive _**

****

**_After tonight _**

**_Will you remember _**

**_How sweet and tenderly _**

**_You reached for me _**

**_And pulled me closer _**

**_After you go _**

**_Will you return to love me _**

**_After tonight begins to fade _**

****

**_I feel your touch caressing me _**

**_This feeling's all I'll ever need _**

**_With every kiss from your sweet lips _**

**_lt's like I'm drifting out of time _**

**_Alone will tell _**

**_If you feel the way I feel _**

**_When I look in your eyes _**

****

**_After tonight _**

**_Will you remember _**

**_How sweet and tenderly_**

**_You reached for me _**

**_And pulled-me closer_**

**_After you go _**

**_Will you return to love me _**

**_After the night becomes the day _**

****

**_Time_**

**_And time and time again _**

**_So patiently I've waited _**

**_For this moment to arrive _**

****

**_After tonight _**

**_Will you remember _**

**_How sweet and tenderly _**

**_You reached for me _**

**_And pulled me closer _**

**_After you go _**

**_Baby will you return to love me _**

**_After the night becomes the day _**

**_After tonight begins to fade"_**

The soft music started to end and the crowd burst into frenzy applause. Unknown to the singer standing on stage, a young man secretly left the ballroom, purposely dropping a white envelope with the name "Rinoa" written in penmanship. He smiled zestfully as he saw _her_ leave the stage.

_Forgive me… _

**-*********-**

Author's Notes: Reviews will be gladly appreciated! Also, since this song is named, "After Tonight" and the lyrics go like "after tonight" and stuff, you may think Rinoa means after this night (the present one in her world), but she is really singing about the time when she encountered _him_. 

Well, byeness now!! ^=^


	3. Temporal Contentment

Author's notes: I am so sorry for the extremely long delay, people! I have no idea why I stopped updating this fanfic, especially since a lot of y'all really like it. I guess it was because I was either very lazy and/or had writer's block. I'd say it was the latter. Anyway, I apologize once again, and I hope that this chapter will be satisfying for your taste ^_^ I also re-edited and revised chapters 1 & 2, so now they are kind of different, but have the same plot nonetheless. So I really suggest everyone should re-read them, since I also have added and deleted some of the parts. And sorry if this chapter is too short. I wanted to end it the way I did and couldn't figure out what else to put in between. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

The Promise in a Kiss

**~**Chapter 3**~**

**Temporal Contentment**

**-*********-**

The dark sky blazed gracefully with millions of bright stars covering the horizon. These tiny balls of fire burning billions of miles away were nothing compared to the happiness reflecting in a young woman's beaming eyes. She was absolutely manipulated by the masses of holler and applause. All this was directed towards one person.

_Her_.

Rinoa Heartilly had never felt so elated in her entire life. Not one person in the ample ballroom hadn't acknowledged the outstanding voice and performance she had revealed a few moments earlier. Her good friend, Selphie, was cheering wildly as the luminous teenager bowed and thanked the crowd. After doing so, she started descending the small flight of stairs. 

Once squeezing in through the large amount of people praising her best bud, Selphie finally managed getting to her. 

"Um Selphie, you can let go of me now," Rinoa choked out as the brunette embraced her tightly before letting go. 

She grinned. "See Rinny, I told ya you could do it!"

Rinoa smiled shyly before replying. "Well, yeah, I guess. I didn't think people were going to like me _that_ much. I nearly went deaf after all that noise."

Selphie giggled and patted her hand on Rinoa's shoulder. Before she got a chance to speak, her date appeared from behind.

"Hey shorties! Miss me?" the flirty cowboy said as he started taking his fedora off. "Oh and Selphie, your buddy here sure got one hell of a voice. Ain't that right, Rin?" he added before gently stroking Rinoa's hair. She blushed and smiled in return.

Selphie shoved Irvine's arm away from Rinoa's head before answering.

"Yes, _Irvy_, she does, but that does not mean you have to go _touching_ people in front of your date," she said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Irvine smirked and put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

Selphie sighed, defeated, and put her head on his chest. She rolled her eyes playfully and mouthed the word, "men" to a very amused-looking Rinoa.

When Irvine noticed this silent interaction between the two, he put on a sad, yet pathetic looking dogface.

"Are you bootylicious ladies cooking up some kind of scheme against me? Cause—" he was cut off by Selphie grabbing his scalp and engaging him into a passionate kiss. His eyes darted open at first, but then closed in pleasure almost as soon as the sudden surprise came. Irvine was in heaven, and the female standing before the couple was witnessing this fact utterly.

Rinoa shook her head at the couple's affectionate interaction with one another. However, this heated display reminded her of the time she encountered that gorgeous human. She sighed sadly to herself while touching the rings that hung freely on her necklace. She had totally forgotten to look for him while singing on stage. It was already too late to go back on there.

_Who knows. Maybe he will show up as a new student to class next Monday._

Selphie interrupted Rinoa's thoughts when she grabbed her hand and excitedly told her that dessert was served. Rinoa agreed to go since her stomach was starving menacingly and therefore demanding food. 

_Please show up…_

**-*********-**

As the night turned into day and the sun had once again conquered darkness, its powerful ultra-violent rays cost Rinoa Heartilly her awakening through the sole window in her dorm.

The young girl yawned and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:14 A.M. Rinoa cursed under her breath while rubbing her orbs. 

_Damn you, Mother Nature._

She got up sluggishly and walked the short distance to the bathroom. 

After coming out fully awake, Rinoa's eyes caught something foreign to her, lying reclusively on her wooden desk. She curiously gazed at the white envelope that had her name on it, along with a small note attached. 

Rinoa took the note into her hands and read it to herself.

_Howdy Rin! I found this envelope lying on the floor of the ballroom last night. It had your name and room number on it so I thought it was like your mail or somethin' like that. A love letter, perhaps? Hee-hee, good luck girl ;) --Irvine, the sexy ladies man._

Rinoa chuckled and reached for the envelope, still wondering who would send mail to her, since she never got any before.

_What could this be?_

She carefully unfolded the single paper inside after opening the supposed, "love letter" by Irvine.

And once her eyes read the opening line…

She froze.

**-*********-**

Author's notes: Please review and tell me what you think! I hope I haven't slacked off on my writing skills. And I don't know when I'm gonna post chapter 4 for this fic. I have to figure out in which direction it's going to go, depending on the reviews. I'm also going to go on vacation to Dominican Republic next Sunday (on the 10th) for a week so I dunno when I'll update. Who knows they may have computers with free Internet there lol. Well, see ya!


	4. Heartbroken

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, y'all! Hee-hee, I know I'm very evil, mwahaha, leaving you all hanging like that. At least not for too long! Since it was raining and thundering the whole week, I decided to write the next chapter for this ficcy in my spare time. Hope y'all will like it! Oh and also, you people that read this fic before I posted chapter 3 DID re-read the first 2 chapters, right? Lol I hope so because you would know who and how that guy (oh come on, lol, I think we should know who that is already ^_^) dropped the mysterious "envelope" (it says that at the end of chapter 2-hint hint). Well, now that that is out of the way, read on now!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

The Promise in a Kiss

**~**Chapter 4**~**

**Heartbroken**

-*****-

_Oh my Hyne…_

Rinoa's heart jumped to her throat when she realized who had written the aforementioned letter. The words may have been simple and short, but to her, it was completely captivating at heart. The reason for this was because after waiting for some kind of confrontation or anything for that matter, she was finally granted with a hint that the person in question was still thinking about her, even in the slightest way. Delicate tears formed at the corner of her amber eyes as she continued reading.

_Dear Rinoa,_

_Did you enjoy that kiss we shared nights ago? Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly did. Anyway, let me get to the point. I would tell you why I had to suddenly kiss you after I gave you my two favorite rings, but I'm telling ya, you would be very heartbroken if I did. It'll remain confidential for now. I don't have much time left, so I guess this is goodbye till we meet again, my angel. I'll be waiting for you here, so if you come to this place, you'll find me. I promise._

_P.S. Nice voice, by the way. Hee-hee, was that song dedicated to me?_

_Yours truly,_

_S.L._

As her mind took in everything that was written, Rinoa couldn't help but fall onto her bed.

She cried.

The brittle tears that were threatening to come out earlier were now sliding freely out of her chocolate pools. They fell down her sodden face and onto the cold floor beneath her. She didn't even bother wiping them away. 

Her vision was blurred. _So much_ was racing through her mind right now.

_What did he mean, "I had to suddenly kiss you?" _

_Me, "heartbroken?" What was he talking about? _

_"Don't have much time left?" Was he dying? Or no…_

_"Until we meet again, my angel?" What's the meaning of this? And since when am I his angel? _

_"I'll be waiting here?" Where is 'here'? _

_"So if you come to this place, you'll find me." Huh? What place? _

_"I promise." The hell? _

_"Nice voice?" Wow, that's sweet of him to think so…but he could have just been sarcastic. Damn bastard…_

_ "Dedicated to me?" Yes, that's quite obvious…at least he figured this part out. _

_S.L.? His initials? _

She closed her eyes in frustration from all of the unanswered questions.

_Hyne, why am I so depressed? I barely even know this guy…but for some strange reason…I feel like…I'm in love with him._

Rinoa's soul was _burning_ right now. 

_He did write, "Anyways, let me get to the point," but where was it? He didn't really get to any point in that letter. Unless it was the promise he made. Was that it?_

So many thoughts were dashing throughout her brain. 

Too many.

How can one person bear this much pain and enigma? She certainly didn't know.

Rinoa sighed sadly and looked out of her window.

"I'll find you, S.L. I'll find you…"

-*****-

"Yo Squall! Ya there? Open your door!" A ghetto young man with spiky blonde hair and a unique tattoo on the left side of his face exclaimed as he banged on his roommate's door.

The male on the other side groaned in annoyance when he heard his friend yell.

His wake-up call, Zell.

"Hello!!! Earth to Squall Leonhart! Get up!" 

He kept knocking rapidly on the closed door until his roommate finally opened it, only to be face to face with a bothersome shorter man.

"Where's the fire, Zell? It's 8:00 A.M. on a Saturday morning. Can't you see that we humans need some sleep from time-to-time?" the brunette said, deadpanned.

Zell chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon Squally. Hotdogs are waiting for us at the Cafeteria! Don't ya want to grab those little yum-yums before anyone else?! I always miss em cause of you and your stupid beauty sleep. You got 5 minutes before we go. Hurry up!" 

Squall rolled his eyes irritability and slammed the door in front of Zell's face before plainly saying, "whatever."

Zell grabbed his face in pain and crushed his knuckles into the wall.

"Damn you Squall! I'm going to the Cafeteria without you whether ya like it or not. See ya!" the Blondie said as he ran off.

_Hyne why are people so annoying these days? Zell especially. I'm gonna have to ask Headmaster Cid to change rooms sometime if that freak doesn't ever shut up, _the chestnut-haired teenager thought while he went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was finished, he changed into his usual leather outfit and exited the dorm. 

-*****-

Rinoa opened her eyes wearily. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago after all of that crying and thinking. Deciding to put those thoughts aside for now since she was being too hard on herself before, the raven-haired stunner got up quickly and made her wrinkled bed. After doing so, she fixed her messy hair and went to check on Selphie in her room. It was empty.

_That's strange. Wonder where she went…_

Her first idea was the Cafeteria, so she decided to go there. And it was not only to satisfy her stomach's daily needs, but to also relieve the stress that was slowly consuming her slender body within its smooth, ivory flesh. The sun enhanced her alluring features as she made her way towards the lunchroom. Unfortunately, it could not blossom her upset mood.

-*****-

As he walked down the complex halls of Balamb Garden, Squall couldn't help but think of that ravishing girl, Rinoa. However, someone abruptly interrupted his thoughts when they loudly called his name out, bringing the brunette out of his musing.

Squall turned around and saw Zell spontaneously waving and motioning him to come to his table in the Cafeteria. The brown-haired teenager would have felt deeply embarrassed by this moronic scenery if it weren't for his impassive demeanor. Squall entered casually and sauntered towards the tattooed teenager, stolid to the people who were giving him weird looks to having an acquaintance with someone as absurd as Zell Dincht. Nonetheless, he didn't care. 

"Sup Squall! Finally got me some hot dogs, heh heh," Zell told him in his usual cheerful voice as he munched down a few. Squall nodded nonchalantly and went onto the lunch line. He ordered a slice of pizza and a drink. 

_I still don't get how Zell and everyone else in here can like those hideous hot dogs. Yuck…_ Squall shook his head in disgust at the thought of eating those evil things. 

When Zell saw Squall approach his table, he gulped down his fourth hot dog before speaking. 

"Say, Squall," Zell started before taking another bite out of his meal. "Did you drop off that letter we wrote?"

Squall took a seat and sighed. "Yes. I left it on the floor of the ballroom. Still can't believe you made me kiss some random girl weeks ago," Squall reminisced

_Yeah, then leave her with some stupid letter promising that we will meet again some day_. 

"You were half drunk anyway, Squall! And you probably didn't even know what the hell you were doing. Me and Nida were watching from a distance and you were acting like some perverted bimbo! She bought it anyway, heh heh. Plus, we saw the look on her face, Squally; she loved it." Zell added while smirking.

"Yeah, half drunk thanks to you. Remind me to never drink again till I'm eighteen. I also had to give away my favorite rings because of my drunkenness. This never would have happened, Zell, if you wouldn't have to illegally buy five boxes of Heineken beer from some crack head on the street, then pour it into a number of ice tea cans. So there. Now this girl is going to think I was serious when I said we shall meet again," the auburn-haired male replied, frenziedly. 

_Which I hope never happens,_ Squall added to himself.

Zell laughed at his enigmatic friend's awkward behavior and started on his sixth hotdog. 

"Aw, come on, homeboy. She likes you! That girl even dedicated a song to you. You should have stayed at the Festival."

Squall scowled. "Whatever, Zell. Besides, I couldn't stay because then we would be late for our plane ride back to Balamb Garden." _Plus, I'm never going to do any more dares again. See what this one got me into? _

The ghetto boy grinned while eating his, hopefully, last hotdog. "You are bizarre, Squall."

-*****-

Rinoa was searching Trabia Garden's loaded Cafeteria when she finally spotted Selphie eating breakfast with Irvine at one of the tables.

_Wow, can't believe those two are officially together now._

When Selphie noticed Rinoa she waved enthusiastically, telling her to come over.

"Hey guys," the girl with ebony-black hair greeted with slight sadness, which came unnoticed by her friends.

Selphie replied with a wide grin, while Irvine took his hat off and winked. They must have been too caught up in a previous conversation to be fully excited to see her, much like they usually were.

_Oh well_, Rinoa thought. There were far too many things waiting for her to go into within her mind in the upcoming future.

The three began chatting endlessly with one another until Selphie said something arousing to her boyfriend's taste that made him kiss her hungrily. She gave in to it, but this little stunt between the happy couple triggered Rinoa's previous moments in the morning, causing her body to burst into tears uncontrollably. 

When the two heard her sob violently, they parted right away and comforted the crying adolescent.

"Oh my God, Rinoa what's wrong?" Irvine asked softly as Selphie embraced her with questions escaping her lips.

Rinoa slowly let go of a very panicked-looking Selphie before replying weakly.

"Guys…please help," Rinoa said in between sobs before suddenly fainting onto the marble floor, its dull color matching the couple's mood, and soon most of the Cafeteria's.

-*****-

Author's notes: Hahaha! I'm the queen of cliffhangers, aren't I? Hehehe, well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chappy and lolz be patient till I write and upload the next part, which should be in a couple of weeks. Please review! ^_^


	5. Fountain of Dreams

Author's notes: Oh yay! I'm finally back from my vacation. Lol, I know that its only been like a week, but there's really no place like home ^_^ The damn internet there cost 5 dollars to be online for every thirty minutes, but I thought it was a complete waste because that crappy thing looked like it only _took_ 30 minutes to connect. Such a rip-off, lol. I had a great time though! That's why I didn't have anytime to write fanfiction. Oh well then I guess. I'm continuing now and happy that I have electricity lol. Hopefully there won't be another blackout here in the northeast! =)

And I also want to thank xSummonerYunax for that really kind review!!! Thank you so _so_ much! It means the world to me, and plus I don't think that I've ever had such a long review ^____^ So thanx again! :-) But don't worry all you other sweet sweet people, I still love you! :P lol, no really, I do ^ ^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

The Promise in a Kiss

**~**Chapter 5**~**

**Fountain of Dreams**

_"Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love."_

--George Eliot.

-*****-

Chilly morning breezes swept into the chalky-colored infirmary room, tossing strands of Rinoa's silky hair from side to side. It had been approximately twenty minutes since she had unexpectedly gone unconscious. Irvine and Selphie fleeted towards here to get immediate medical attention for their friend, and the doctor said that Rinoa would be fine. They waited patiently in the waiting room for further information. When the doctor came out of Rinoa's room, they both jumped up, eager to found out her current status.

"Her health records show absolutely nothing serious, but I will take some blood tests just to make sure everything is functioning normally in her body. After that, she should wake up," Dr. Armstrong told two very anxious looking teenagers in front of him.

Selphie's usual bright eyes filled with happiness were replaced with a duller color and a worried glint. Her petite fingers fidgeted with her brown hair worryingly while Irvine paced around the room with his fedora off. They were both completely perplexed from the pervious moments at the cafeteria. The reason why Rinoa had to suddenly burst into tears out of nowhere like that was really enigmatic to them, especially her abrupt fainting. _She seemed absolutely fine when we were eating. I'll have to talk to her when she comes back to Earth. Poor girl._ Selphie shook her head sadly before Irvine broke the brief silence between the three.

"Do you have any idea of what could have been wrong with her, Doc? She would have told either me or Selphie if something this bad been on her mind."

"I have a good idea that it was something personal she was keeping locked up inside for quite sometime. It must have been really stressful for her, that's why she fainted. I'd say some guidance and talk with her friends is the best cure, but you should give her at least an hour to rest and calm her nerves," he told them. 

Selphie and Irvine slightly relaxed at his reply. Now, at least one tiny piece of this puzzle was solved for the two. All they needed was the full explanation straight from Rinoa. 

Irvine put his fedora back on and took Selphie's pale hand in his before speaking and exiting the office.

"We'll be in my dorm room, Doctor. Please call us when she's feeling much better. Oh, and the number's 114. Adios!" he said before opening the door. Selphie waved and sauntered out of the room. They were welcomed with the sight of many people chatting about the pervious incident. Irvine and his girlfriend were still too worried about the person everyone in the area who saw them running with before were asking about, so they quietly replied, "we don't know." It was a simple statement, yet the utmost truth.

-*****-

Rinoa's ivory eyelids slowly fluttered open, but then inevitably closed in reflex to the bright light. Once her chocolate-brown orbs adjusted to the aurora, she blinked a few times to correct her blurry vision. When her eyesight was completely focused, she looked about her surroundings.

_Where am I?_ She asked herself. The cubic room looked very familiar. It was fully white—the bed, the ceiling lamp, the chair…everything except her. 

_And what's that smell? _She sniffed the scent in the room and it too was familiar. The aroma was of something you smell in a hospital…

_Oh, so I'm in the infirmary. How sweet. I must have passed out or something._ She sighed and looked at the clock. Even it was white. 

"11:37," Rinoa told herself quietly. _Must have been out for what…about 45 minutes? _She tried sitting up, but a sudden jolt of pain shot through her backbone once she did. Rinoa moaned in distress and lay back down. She groaned irritably at the heat in the room and threw back the sheets. _So goddamn hot! People should learn to open more windows around here. Stupid infirmaries… _Rinoa sighed again then felt something cold on her neck. She looked down and gasped. 

The rings, the stranger, the letter…

Once again, that chain of thoughts returned and raced through her mind. Rinoa shut her eyes tightly and tried to temporarily push them out, but failed miserably. This was extremely sphinx-like for her. Everything about it, even that anonymous, yet handsome, stranger. The fact that made her so sad was that she might never see _him_ again. 

Never.

_He can be anywhere… I'm only fifteen, and he looks to be about my age, too._ She forcefully turned her head to look out of the small window. _Things change over the years…_ Involuntary, Rinoa let a single tear roll down her cheek._ Hyne…why do I keep feeling this? It's like he handed me a part of himself, and took a piece of me in return. Now that empty part of me feels so lonesome. Can that be the reason? …Love? _ She sighed deeply and shook her head while watching the scenery outdoors. _That's impossible. It can't be love. I hardly even know that guy! Plus, I'm not a keen believer of love at first sight. That's just a fairy tale for me. I wonder—_ the metal automatic doors interrupted her thoughts. They slid open and out came a middle-aged man. The doctor stepped in and grinned when he saw her awake. 

"Good morning Rinoa. I just finished with your blood tests and everything seems to be normal in your body. If something extremely personal is going on, you should talk with your friends about the matter. Keeping things like this inside of you is not very healthy on your nerves," he told her sternly.

Rinoa nodded slowly before asking, "Thanks for the advice, but can I go now? This bed is not very comfortable." Dr. Armstrong chuckled and gestured towards the exit. "Before you go, I'll call your friends, Selphie and Irvine to help you out. Try talking with them sometime today. It should help, a lot."

She smiled up at him before replying. 

"I'll try."

-*****-

So young, yet extremely powerful, he soared through the training center like a predator attacking its prey. The enraged teenager vigorously fought the provoked creature roaring madly in front of him. He charged towards the mighty dinosaur and swung his sacred weapon at full strength and speed. The tremendous reptile growled in pain as the compelling blade cut deeply through it's skin. The vital fluid gushed out of the wound and formed a pool of crimson blood on the ground. The vanquisher watched in satisfaction as the dying T-Rex hit the bottom, defeated. When it disappeared, he checked his Level status, and found out that he had gained two levels up to thirty-five in the previous battle. The pleased male grinned egotistically and cleaned the weapon he possessed. It was truly an extraordinary sight. The person that had been watching him fighting the whole time came out of his hiding place in the nearby bushes and praised the victor. The brunette turned around hastily when he felt a foreign presence behind him. 

It was Zell. _Hyne help me…_

"Yo man that was awesome! _You_ were awesome! I mean, people our age only _dream_ of killing things like these. Good job!"

Squall annoyingly cocked his head to the side before talking. "Whatever. And Zell, anyone can kill a T-Rex. You just have to know which magic and physical skills to choose from during battle," he told him nonchalantly.

"Yeah…right." Zell's baby blue eyes suddenly widened in awe when he noticed Squall's weapon. "Woah! That looks so damn cool!" He commented. "But…what is it?" the blonde-haired boy asked while scratching the back of his head.

Squall rolled his eyes at Zell's stupidity. _What an idiot._

"It's a gunblade, you dumbass. A revolver." _And someday I'm planning on getting the best, most rare one, the Lionheart. Yep. _

Zell's mouth formed an o-shape while he continued gaping at the deadly blade in astonishment. It was exceedingly deadly, yet admirable. Really admirable, especially to Zell, who Squall was getting drastically infuriated with.

"Listen, if you don't wanna get seriously injured right now, I suggest you take your filthy, disgusting, so-called _hands_ off of my gunblade and leave me the _fuck_ alone. Understand?"

Zell got caught off-guard and immediately focused on Squall's last vocalization._ Am I hearing things correctly, or did he just… _He detached his hands from the metal weapon before replying. 

"Squall, did you just _curse_?!" Zell blinked. "Wow…I never thought that the great, smart-ass Squall Leonhart was capable of doing something like _that_." He laughed but then unhesitatingly stopped when he saw the person in front of him grow even more agitated. 

"Zell, I'm not going to keep repeating this. Now tell me: do you _understand_?" Squall asked him, trying to maintain his calm.

The shorter teenager bit his lip before unstably answering, "Yes I—I under—understand." 

Squall put his Revolver back in its case. "Good. Now get the hell out of my sight," he told him unemotionally. 

Zell frowned in confusion. _What's his problem?_

"But we're roommates! I'm gonna see you—" the taller boy cut him off madly.

"Now!!!" Squall snapped. Zell yelped like a puppy and sprinted out of the Training Center. When Squall heard the main doors shut, he closed his azure-tinted eyes and rubbed his temples. 

_Hyne, what am I going to do about him?_

-*****-

The ample courtyard around Trabia Garden was wildly blooming with oceans and oceans of violets. It was the season for them—spring. The weather was finally warming up after winter ended in March, and it was such beautiful scenery, indeed. Selphie watched this peaceful landscape in silence while Irvine napped on his bed. She tried enjoying the view, but unfortunately, her mind always drifted back to Rinoa. The look on her tearful face before she fainted was completely priceless. Like she just found out that someone so important to her had died. The emerald eye-colored female sighed sadly as she watched the events rewind in her head. However, the phone on Irvine's desk abruptly interrupted her deep thinking. Before she had a chance to walk over there and pick it up, Irvine jumped out of bed and grabbed the telephone like a fool. For once, Selphie giggled at his actions. _He's so cute!_

"Hello?" Irvine asked the caller groggily. His shorthaired girlfriend came to his side and tried over-hearing the person on the other line's voice. Apparently, no such luck occurred for the brunette. She groaned in exasperation because of it. Irvine grinned at her seductively, and she stuck her tongue out at him, also mouthing the words, "bite me." Before Irvine had a chance to retort, the caller put him off hold and continued speaking. 

"Oh, ok then. We'll be right over," he said to the other person then hung up. Selphie gave him a questioned look. 

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

Irvine put on a depressed frown. "It was the doctor, and, well…" he trailed off on the last word.

Selphie grew impatient. "And? What did he say? Tell me! Is it about Rin?" Her eyes darkened at the thought of his reply._ Oh no! This doesn't look too good…_

Irvine, who was desperately trying to hold back a thunder of laughter, couldn't believe his girlfriend was actually buying this little joke. And when he saw the terror look in her eyes, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Selphie immediately threw him a disgusted look and slapped his arm, furiously. 

"Irvine Kinneas! Something bad is happening to Rinoa right now and your having fun with it. I can't believe you! Ugh!" she threw her hands in the air and was about to open the door when an even more amused-looking Irvine grabbed her by the hand. She spun around and fought against his tight grip.

_I can't believe she still thinks I wasn't kidding! Ha!!! _He burst into another roar of laughter and practically had tears forming in his eyes.

"Let me go Irvine!!!" Selphie screamed in annoyance when she couldn't escape.

_My Hyne…She's kiddin' me, right?!_

"Selphie, no Selphie stop! Selphie! C'mon stop already! Hyne damnit calm down! Please!!!" Irvine managed to tell her in between laughs as he fought against her struggling.

"Girl I was only kidding! _Kidding_!!! Can't you understand that?" Selphie stopped in her tracks and looked into his eyes, completely perturbed.

"What are you talk—talking about?" she asked him, breathlessly. 

"It was a joke! The doctor wanted us to come and get Rinoa. I just wanted to see how you would react if I would say that something bad happened," he confessed.

Selphie relaxed and shook her head laughingly. Irvine bent down beside her. Then when he thought that she was just feeling stupid, the brunette turned towards her boyfriend and slapped him across the face. 

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, Mr. Kinneas!" she scolded.

Irvine grabbed his burning left cheek in pain and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" 

Selphie smirked complacently and finally got the chance to open the door. 

"Well, its time for our interrogation with Miss Heartilly, Irvy," she told him sarcastically.

Irvine chuckled and headed towards the door. He put his arm around Selphie's shoulder while still coping with the piercing agony on the left side of his face as they together exited the dormitory.

-*****-

Rinoa waited anxiously for her friends to arrive. She looked at the time and it was about 1:00 P.M. 

_What's taking them so long? It's been approximately 15 minutes and they're still not here. _She twirled her hair impatiently. A few minutes later Selphie and Irvine came bouncing into the office. Rinoa heard them greet the doctor and sighed when she realized it was them. 

_Finally!_

In the background she also heard Dr. Armstrong telling the couple where her room was. Rinoa swallowed hard before her two friends came into the room.

Selphie peaked her head out and beamed when she saw Rinoa lying on the bed. She squeaked and ran over. 

"Oh my Hyne Rinny, you're okay!" Selphie reached out to give her a hug. When Irvine came in he winked and smiled happily.

"Hey sunshine! You still look hot, like always." Rinoa's cheeks flushed at his comment. Selphie stuck her middle finger out at him and decided to not start here and now. _Damn men!_ She angrily thought. 

The dark hair-colored girl grinned. "Um…I'm glad to see you guys, but what in Hyne's name took you so long?!"

Irvine suddenly turned away from Selphie's deadly look before she spoke. 

"Well, Mr.-I-need-more-women-to-suck-my-di—" Tilmitt began.

"Never mind I asked you that, Selphie. I think I could take a hint," Rinoa said, cutting her off.

Selphie smiled innocently at her after slamming onto Irvine's foot with her own. "Okay! So you probably want to go somewhere else then, right?" 

Rinoa nodded her head in agreement while trying hard not to laugh at Irvine's silent cries of pain. "But I need you guys to help me stand up since my back _really_ hurts when I do," she asked them. 

"No problemo, but then you'll _have_ to tell us about earlier," an impaired Irvine told her while still clutching onto his injured foot. Selphie abided before they helped her out of the bed. Rinoa smiled thankfully.

"What would I do without you two?"

-*****-

The stars and moon lighted the night sky with glimmer. It was the only source of light in Squall Leonhart's dorm room. The young man tossed and turned in his bed as the seconds passed on his clock. He tried drifting into slumber, but that, unfortunately, wasn't working. Squall was awfully sleepy, but something, or someone was stopping him from doing so. He groaned in exhaustion and closed his eyes firmly. Just when the brunette thought he would finally get some sleep, his blue-gray eyes shot open and everything became blurry. His head started to burn internally and felt like a range of shooting daggers. Squall grabbed his scalp in convulsion and tried to concentrate. 

_Ugh…what's happening?!_

Suddenly everything became blank. Squall opened his eyes and found that his vision was fully focused now. But when he noticed the environment around him, he grew terror-stricken. His entire dormitory was gone. Everything was. Balamb Garden, the town nearby, the trees, the wild animals…

Absolutely _everything._

Instead of his bed, Squall lay on the solid ground of some deserted island. The sky was gray and stormy. Slowly, small raindrops fell onto the lifeless land. He was utterly terrified. 

"Where the hell am I?" Squall asked himself shakily. It was definite that he would get no answer, but just hearing his own voice made the trembling man feel better.

_Hyne…what is this place? _He looked around the dry area, hoping to find something, _anything _in this case.

The adolescent walked and walked and walked throughout the never-ending island until his legs became too frazzled to continue. He didn't know how many hours had passed since he abruptly got here. It could possibly be one, five, or even _ten _hours. Squall collapsed onto the freezing terrain beneath him. He fought against his will to stay conscious and prayed to witness a miracle. But then the fallen teenager's attention became centered on one tiny feather. The white form of fluff slowly fell from the cloudy skies and into his direction. Squall's eyes were taut to that one little thing. He unclenched his right fist and let the non-living item gracefully fall onto his palm. Once it did, he involuntary closed his hand and an ocean of thoughts raced through his mind. The first envision Squall saw was a replay of that night at Trabia Garden. It was the one with Rinoa. The other was the Garden Festival. It too, was with Rinoa, except this time they didn't meet. He re-saw this part in his mind a couple of times, and they were all up close to her. Squall saw something in her eyes when she sung, and it scarred his heart deeply. 

_Her eyes…something about those chocolate eyes…_

Next he saw all kinds of images prior to his present. They were all of the mistakes he made in his life, like when he was writing that letter with Zell. Squall still thought it was very cruel. But life is always cruel. Right? Even though he knew that he should have never done _any_ of those terrible sins, only one image in particular lingered clearly in his mind. 

_That angelic girl, Rinoa._ Squall thought. _She was so…different. Different in a wonderful way, that is. I guess you can say that everything about her was…perfect. That incredible voice, her beauty—everything. What more can a guy ask for?_ He sighed sadly. _I wish I wasn't drunk when we first met. Maybe then I would come to my Goddamned senses a little faster. Now we may never see each other again. And…those eyes. There's something so special hidden beneath them. My Hyne…when she sung that song…her eyes. It's like they were glowing. Glowing for someone. Someone like…me?_

Suddenly Squall's desert-like surroundings changed into something the total opposite. 

_Am I in a flower field now?_ He inhaled the aroma of flowers around him and was immediately lost in the smell. It was so placid, so wonderful. Squall thought that he could have died right there out of peacefulness. No Zell, no annoying people, no evil world…nothing. He smiled at the thought. But then his grin faded when his mind traveled back to Rinoa.

_Hyne…why can't I stop thinking about her? I've lived around girls mostly all of my life, but I guess something about her just clicked. _

Thinking of Rinoa, a sudden illusion of her formed right behind him. She giggled softly and tapped him on the shoulder. Squall jumped in surprise and his heart nearly froze when he saw her, standing right there. He cleared his mind of everything else and tried to interpret this stunning display.

_Sweet Hyne…_

**"Well, aren't you gonna say something, handsome boy?"**

_Holy shit…she even sounds the same! What the hell is this, a dream or something? _Squall just stood there, petrified, while gaping at the sight before him.

**"Didn't your mother teach you _anything_ about manners? You should at _least_ say hi."**

_I don't know anything about my mother…or father. _Squall frowned sadly at that, his trail of thoughts varying into something entirely different during that one moment. When Rinoa noticed this sudden change of look on his face, she decided to switch the subject.

**"You must be wondering where we are, correct?" **Squall nodded, and tried keeping his eyes locked on hers. He didn't want them to encircle Rinoa's exquisite body. This was a natural thing for _all_ men to do. She was just completely beautiful for him. And he never noticed this fully, until now. 

**"Well, this may sound a little…stupid, but we're in a place called the 'dream-world.' It's a completely different realm where people like us are being connected, spiritually. I would love to explain all this crap now, but unfortunately, we only got a few minutes together, and there is something very important I _need_ to tell you. So you better listen up, Mr. Leonhart." **

_How does she…oh never mind. This is all just too confusing. I don't understand. Not really. And all I really want to focus on right now is her, especially since she said that we only have a few minutes together. I hope this won't be the last time we ever meet… _Squall gave her his full attention and prepared to hear something that would stay sealed in his mind and soul _forever_. 

**"Squall…I don't know how to say this. But when you wake up into the mortal world, you will remember what happened during your visit here, but just note that right now I am not the real Rinoa Heartilly, only an optical illusion of her. This means that I did not get connected to here like you did. That's one of the ways this 'dream-world' connection works like. I hope you learn to understand."**

_Don't know about that. You're just so beautiful…_

**"Now listen to me, _very_ carefully." **He looked deep into her brown eyes, but now they were empty. Not the full-of-life kind he saw at the festival. 

She continued.

**"No seriously, if you do not focus completely into what I have to say, we may _never_ _ever_ see each other again. Got that?" **Again, he nodded.

_I don't want you to go…_

**"Squall…I'll be here…"**

_Why?_

**"I'll be 'waiting'…here…"**

_For what?_

**"I'll be waiting…for you…so…if you come here…you'll find me. I promise."**

_Oh my Hyne…this sounded so close to how Zell and me wrote that closing sentence in the letter!!!_ Squall's eyes widened in shock at the sudden realization.

_What could this mean?_

Before he had a chance to finish thinking, the 'delusional Rinoa' put her two index fingers on his temple area before whispering a few inaudible words. 

And with a snap of her free hand, Squall's soul went back to the so-called, 'mortal world.' 

This was _only_ the beginning…

-*****-

Author's notes: Lol, I am keeping my fingers crossed that you guys are actually understanding this. I just wanted to add a bit of a plot twist to the story. Yes I know, its probably confusing as hell, but I hope you people will bare with me here. I remember making an outline for this fic, but its lost now. So this means I have to improvise with this story. Yep, I don't plan anything out. That's why I'm having troubles with the overall summery! *Sob* Plus, to make it worse, I'm more open to… *scary music plays* WRITER'S BLOCK!!! *Screams in terror* so please, please, pretty please tell me if you like the way this fanfic is coming out to be. And be honest, if its boring, too confusing, horrible, lol, just tell me in a review or something. No flames plz! Constructive criticism is welcome if ya got any ^_^ Also, if you want me to add the Squall/Rinoa interactions already, that's a big no-no since I want to keep expanding the plot and not rush into things. Lol, suspense rules. Holla! :D


	6. It Had To Be You

Author's note: Hiya! ^_^ I'm back. Sorry for the delay, though. I was having MAJOR writer's block for this fic, and school wasn't helping. Well, I'm here now with another chap for this fanfic and hope you'll like it! =) Plus, once I will be finished with this story, I will post another Squinoa called "Aim For The Heart." It should be _really_ interesting. Anyway, have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

The Promise in a Kiss

**~**Chapter 6**~**

**It Had To Be You**

-*****-

Squall woke up franticly in response to his mind's silent cries of pain. 

Bewilderment, Déjà vu, extreme irregularity, and a tinge of passion were all swarming brutally in his head.

Never in his life had the young man felt this unusual. The sudden mix of emotions was something he couldn't recall _ever_ happening. Maybe the previous encounter with Rinoa at T-Garden gave him a taste of that certain _manly_ feeling, but to his avail being drunk when asked to do a dare explains that distinguished night.

Squall hastily sat on the bed's edge and buried his flawless face into the warm-blooded hands awaiting it. Thoughts were racing in every direction throughout his brain. He couldn't bear with the blended feelings. Squall needed to hold onto something, fast, before his nerves exploded. He gripped his chocolate tinted hair tightly and groaned painfully in the brutal process. The brunette wasn't experiencing insanity. He was just too perplexed from the former musing. There were an awful lot of questions unanswered, and he couldn't understand why it all had to happen in the first place.

Now, all Squall Leonhart wanted to do was scream. Scream loud enough so that he could let all of his inner demons out, releasing the heavy burden that was still growing strong over his shoulders. He had to do something. Whether it would be guidance or a warm shower, this teenager was in a lot of stress right now, and needed the help as soon as possible. _Any_ kind of help in his state.

Getting overly tired of the frustration, Squall was about to scoop up his desk chair and throw it out the window when his ears caught a faint sound coming from the doorway. Before he had a chance to open it, Squall glanced at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 4:23 A.M. He mumbled a few cusses angrily and went to greet the person on the other side of the room who was disturbing his peace. The peace in his dorm, that is. Not his mind; it was preoccupied with a bunch of things already, anyway. 

As the door swung open, the worn-out-looking male was greeted with no one other than Zell Dincht. The vertically challenged man standing before him flashed a worried expression on his face when he noticed his friend's abnormal appearance. But all Squall did was stare at him with nothing but annoyance. 

"Dude," Zell started groggily. "You look so…different. You sure you okay? I was hearing strange things coming from your room. Just wanted to make sure everything's alright."

"I look so _different_? Hyne, Zell! Look at the time for your sake. It's 4:30 in the morning. How do you _expect_ me to look normal? I need rest Goddamnit, just like you. So, nothings wrong. Now go away," Squall spat. It was a lie, yes, but he wasn't going to let out the truth just yet. 

"But, are you sure? And why are some of your things on the floor?" Zell questioned while peeking into the usually clean room. Squall immediately stepped in front of the door and closed it.

"None of your business. Just," he sighed wearily before softening his tone, "please, Zell. I'm in a lot of pain right now, so it would be better if you would just leave me alone for the time being, okay?" 

A wave of sympathy passed through the Blondie after Squall sort of revealed what was bothering him. Not wanting to cause any more irritation, Zell decided to let go of the matter for now and leave his drained roommate in solitude. And with a final wave of his hand, Dincht left the room, completely perturbed and sleepy.

The chocolate hair-colored teenager slammed the door after he saw Zell retire to his dorm. Not being able to stay awake much longer, Squall collapsed onto his bed and drifted off into a deep slumber as dawn approached its way into the dark, frozen sky. 

The upcoming morning would be the most heart-rending forenoon of all his fifteen years…

Squall will _always_ regret it.

-*****-

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. 

Mesmerized to the clock hanging on her wall, Selphie watched its artificial hands circle their way around. Her head bounced up and down to the rhythm, which was perfectly matching her usual lively mood. Irvine watched this _strange_ scene with amusement written all over his face. Why was she doing this? Nobody knew.

Rinoa came out of her bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw her friends.

_What in Hyne's name…?_

She cleared her throat. "Um, guys?"

Irvine instantly stopped looking at his hypnotized girlfriend and turned his head to face a very confused-looking Rinoa. She pointed to Selphie, expecting some kind of explanation.

Irvine chuckled. "Beats me," he shrugged. "Blame the clock."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and cleared the emerald eye-colored female's bizarre behavior out of her mind.

"Can we just go now? Grab that silly girl by the hair and drag her out of here. I'm going to confiscate that crap she's addicted to so we wouldn't have to deal with this later on. C'mon," she motioned towards the door, "I'm leaving."

Irvine did as he was told, and when in the process of grabbing Selphie's hair, she immediately went out of her trance and yelped in distress as her tall boyfriend pulled on her short, auburn locks. 

"Ouch!! Irvy you stupid butthead, _let go_!" she demanded while still screaming out of the immense pain in her head. Irvine unhesitatingly listened and stopped with Rinoa's request.

"Sorry baby," he apologized while pointing to a girl who just walked out of the room. "It was _her_ idea."

Selphie fixed her hair and put on a pissed off frown. Irvine winked charmingly at her and she ran out with a, "jerk!" Her boyfriend smirked and fleeted after her.

"No really, it _was!_"

Rinoa sauntered down the elegant halls of Trabia Garden towards the cafeteria. She, no, _they_ were already late for breakfast. She stopped walking when the sound of Selphie's rapid footsteps entered her ears. 

"Rinny!" she grinned, showing all her teeth. "Please don't leave me with that mean jerk _ever again!_ He damaged the delicate hairs on my head, and now they hurt."

Rinoa laughed at this. Suddenly, Irvine came into their view and retorted with that same smirk on his face.

"Yeah, damaged as in _touched_."

"F you Irvy! It really hurts, you know."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Man, you are one _twisted_ mutha—" Rinoa cut her off. 

"Knock it off, guys. Let's just go to lunch. I'm starving."

Selphie stuck her tongue out at Irvine, a habit she had always done whenever ticked off. Her bf put on that pitiful dogface again and she just bounced away, not wanting to look at his desperate facial expression. Irvine decided to leave it at that and followed his friends into the lunchroom.

-*****-

"Ugh, finally," Rinoa said as she bit into her blueberry waffle. "I thought that you lovebirds would start a huge war zone on the lunch line."

Selphie glared at Irvine as they both sat around the table. "Well, we _would've_ if this demon right here didn't carry respect for the lunch ladies."

"_Right_," the cowboy wannabe told her as he opened his milk. Selphie waved it off. "So, Rinoa," the raven-haired female looked up from her food, "are you still thinking about _SL_?" 

She grimaced. "You idiots aren't helping, you know that? I need some support, not _that_ kind of...crap."

Irvine's eyes fixed themselves nicely onto a couple of women who passed by, and his girlfriend didn't notice. She giggled at Rinoa's answer.

"Lighten up, Rin! But tell me again. How did the hottie look like?"

She sighed dreamily. "Well, he had this cute, shaggy brown hair, enticing blue eyes, hot leather outfit, and adorable smile—all of which I may never get to see again." Her eyes saddened at the truthfulness of those words. Rinoa told the couple about the enigmatic events yesterday, and they were really shocked. Irvine was bewildered and Selphie was surprised. You can't blame them, though. As people say, shit happens. But to her, it wasn't just _shit_. It was something unforgettable. The blissful feeling that creeps over her body when she thinks about him can't be described in words. Rinoa could have easily mistaken the exotic feeling for infatuation, the way her blood rushed to her cheeks whenever she saw his gorgeous face in her mind. But, could that really be what it all was? Confused puppy love? Sure, her mind would agree, but what about her heart? It didn't think so, and now, there was a vicious war zone within her. A battle of the heart and mind… Who was winning? 

Selphie was about to reply when she noticed where her flirtatious boyfriend was looking. Not this again…

She aimed for his shin under the table and hit it hard out of dismay. Irvine's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he felt a throbbing pain forming on his right leg. He turned his head, facing her before speaking.

"_Ow_," he cried out. Selphie smirked in satisfaction. Revenge was glowing in her eyes as Irvine reached for his injured body part and starting rubbing it. Rinoa giggled, but then felt like she was being ignored. 

"Ahem, Selphie?" 

Upon hearing her name called, the petite teenager looked towards Rinoa's direction. She threw her a questioned facial expression. 

"Ugh, never mind. Although I think that you should take Irvy to the infirmary. He doesn't look too good," Rinoa stated as she bit her bottom lip. And obviously right now, he _was_ in an anguished state. Selphie hit pretty hard for a girl her age, and Irvine was her object of demonstration for proving that fact correct. 

The female across from her sighed, green eyes meeting brown. Irvine continued clutching tightly onto his leg, still staring at it, helplessly. Selphie nodded.

"I agree…"

-*****-

The sirens were roaring continuously.

He lay there, not comprehending even the slightest commotion of what was happening around him. 

Squall couldn't hear, couldn't feel, couldn't speak, the list can go on and on. He couldn't do anything but stay there, completely drenched in pain. Immense pain. 

It was so unbearable that the fallen boy couldn't even feel it anymore. He tried remembering the past events, but his mind was in no condition of functioning. Then, it all came to him, faster than a change in traffic lights. 

He had illegally taken a walk down the Balamb roads, to clear his head of all emotional issues he was coping with. It was exactly 10:53 A.M. before his legs took their last moments of strength. Squall's condensing sense of hearing would be gone forever, too, as time passed by. He would never have the chance to run through the blossoming flower fields he once did so when just a little child. He would never acknowledge the beautiful sounds birds chirped every time morning approached. And, he would never be able to turn back the cruel, never-ending hands of time. It was his destiny to be like this…and now, there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about it. These trifle seconds that nearly cost him his life would haunt the torn brunette all the way to his grave.

The paramedics rushed like bulls on a vicious stampede towards the victim. A truck that had been delivering supplies to B-Garden had hit him accidentally, and all Squall could clearly focus on was their health. It was his own fault that he had not been observant enough when the large vehicle appeared in front of him. But, the thing was that it all happened so fast that he didn't have much time to do anything. Heading out of his only home this morning was probably the biggest mistake he had _ever_ done. And now, he had to live with the horrifying results in the future. If there even _was_ a future. But, fate had it's own plans for this wretched teenager.

Now, Squall could barely hear faint sounds surrounding him. His vision was sullen and blurred, so from whom he was hearing this was uncertain. It sounded much like medical staff, and soon he could actually feel things touching him. Hands, to be precise. These people were mounting him up onto Hell knows what, and soon he could feel the object he was put onto moving in a fast pace. His tensed muscles boiled in pain, and he felt blood dash rapidly throughout his anguished body. It was remarkably hard for Squall, but he was a fighter and the life-threatening situation he was in proved this fact utterly. At this moment all he really wanted to do was to be left alone, but he knew that if his wish was granted he would gradually die on the spot, his mind and body shrieking with distress while he'd have waited for his last breath to come. 

The emergency crew now carried his stretcher into the ambulance car. As they did so, his head started throbbing with even more intense pain, and at this point he literally wanted to die. He had never felt so helpless and pained in his entire being, so death was the only cure. Or at least sudden death, so that way he wouldn't have to deal with all of the pressure. It's that simple. But, would he really want it? There were people who cared about him, like Zell and…Rinoa…? Oh boy…here we go again. Even after being injured so severely, there was the slightest bit of fondness and passion in his afflicted inner self. 

The engines blasted on and the automobile immediately rushed out of the area. As they hurried away, a weak smile formed tenderly on Squall's battered face.

There was going to be hope for him after all…

Even when his eyes fluttered closed.

-*****-

Author's note: Bwahaha, yet another ample plot twist to this ficcy, eh? Lol, hope it rather…er…shocked ya! I thought it would be a nice little thing to add, hee-hee, that would do big effects on this story. *Sob* poor Squall, his life will be effected GREATLY after this accident. Well, hope you enjoyed reading! Leave me a review once you're done reading this. Go on now! ^_^ 


	7. Devastating Sunshine

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! =) Heh, this is probably my fastest update EVER! Hee-hee, hope you like this chapter…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

The Promise in a Kiss

**~**Chapter 7**~**

**Devastating Sunshine**

-*****-

Opening his orbs, the world seemed to come back into place. Squall could see people foreign to him move around the room…if he could even call it that. It was filled with lots of heavy machinery, the kind used in city hospitals…all of which were hooked onto him. He tried to move, but with every minor locomotion his inner being shrieked in agony. He also noticed that his legs were feeling too…calm. Unlike the rest of his body, it felt like…nothing at all. And that scared him. He tried to open his mouth and speak, but when he did Squall heard nothing but his internal voice. Strange, he thought. But it wasn't as strange as his deepening fear. Where was he? Who were all of these people? What happened? Why was he even here in the first place? So many inquiries…no possible answers. Well, due to his terrible condition, that is. If he could only say something and get an explanation…

A young female nurse stopped with her paperwork when she saw Squall's mouth try to vocalize. She stood from her desk and immediately called the doctor to tell her this news. Dr. Kadowaki instantly went out of her office and was welcomed with the sight of a now conscious Squall. She was extremely relieved that he had finally woken up after all of those nerve-wreaking hours.

"Well well well. Look who the devil brought in. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked her patient while checking his health status on the nearby computers.

Squall saw her mouth move, but he couldn't hear anything. Was he feeling okay or was it just her? He couldn't tell…

"Hmmm?" she looked up from her screen and frowned when she saw his facial confusion. Curious enough, the doctor stood from her spot and walked closer to the brunette. 

"Did you hear me? How do you feel? Bad, good, tell me. It's my job to know how you feel so I can make it better if you're in pain," she stated.

His anxiety increased. What was she saying? Or yet was she even speaking? Something was definitely wrong, and this was making Squall's heart thump harder and harder every second.

"…Say your name for me," she asked out of deep concern. 

Now completely bewildered, he furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to ask a single question… 

And failed.

Squall couldn't understand anything. He could feel that his voice box was fine, but the problem was that he couldn't hear what he was saying. And as he said what had sounded more like a growl than an inquiry, Kadowaki panicked. It was not only of how he managed to say the word, "what," but the confusion on his face after he tried his best to say it. It was as if he couldn't comprehend what was coming out of his mouth. She unhesitatingly called for her assistants and they immediately rushed over. Squall's utter bewilderment became tremor when he saw the doctor's facial look and the new swarm of people that had arrived. She was now yelling things, things that he could not devour for some bizarre reason, unknown to him. 

At this moment, these new set of medical assistants began sticking things into his fragile body. He screamed in distress but couldn't perceive his own sounds. IV's, tubes, needles, everything of that sort were being poked in. The doctor saw the troubled look on his face and instantly demanded her workers to put him into a state of amnesia. The pain would be gone, this way. The dark-haired woman shook her head mournfully as she watched her anguished patient with nothing but worry and fear painted on her chiseled face. She knew that this was coming. Squall had lost his sense of hearing and full usage of legs. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes before whispering softly. 

"We can only pray…"

-*****-

Rinoa gazed at the beautiful outdoor scenery, the warm winds dancing into her peaceful face. Sunshine poured into the cubic dorm she currently found herself in, lighting up the darkest corners. She was alone, at last, not having the company of anyone else but herself. However, lonesome had its effect on people, and she was one of the victims. Oh, how she longed for someone…someone to hold her, to warm her, to comfort her…people like Selphie has, what's his face…Irvine. They may have had their many arguments, but those quarrels were nothing serious and at least her best friend had someone to share her intimate time with. Rinoa had no one, nor had she ever. It was lonely on her, and the only guy who had made her fantasies run wild was the one who she may never get to see again. A really sad statement, no wonder she grew depressed every time her mind drifted towards it. She was about to reach for her remote and flip through the limited channels when a knock on the door ringed into her ears.

"I'm coming!" Rinoa yelled as she made her way towards the sound. A wide-eyed-looking Selphie intercepted her view when Rinoa opened the door. 

"Girl, you gotta look at this," she chirped before her friend had a chance to speak. Selphie held a folded-up newspaper she was now in the process of un-doing before flipping through to her designated article.

"Oh boy," she started, "look at this." Rinoa was perturbed at what could have been so exciting to Selphie in the Worldly Newspaper. That company was filled with nothing but he-said she-said bullshit, in her opinion.

The article Tilmitt had showed her didn't chime any bells until her brown eyes read a certain name.

"Squall Leonhart…" Rinoa stammered, her voice cracking with astoundment. She couldn't believe it… Was she seeing correctly? Or were her eyes betraying her sense of sight?

Selphie pouted her lip. "Yup. Do you think it's him, Rin?"

Rinoa was not only shocked, but now she grew fear-stricken. The column she had been reading all this time was about that same teenager getting into a deadly car-accident. And it wasn't just any car, a truck. The reporter had included a small picture of him…an image that proved her former theory of S.L. meaning Squall Leonhart moments before she had seen the picture. Rinoa gasped when her orbs met his weakened ones in that photo. He looked so vulnerable, not that knockout hottie with the sparkling blue eyes she had seen during their short meeting in the hallway. Now his pools looked dull and clouded, and they were staring straight back at Heartilly, piercing her soul. This sight hurt her. 

"No doubt," she replied, distressingly.

Selphie sighed. "You don't need to worry so much, Rinoa. I'm sure everything will be all right. I mean, look at the positive side! I don't think that people die on such pretty days…c'mon; take a glance towards the sun! It's smiling, you see? Just like me!" she exclaimed while beaming eagerly.

The raven-haired girl managed a small grin while she looked into the bright, emerald eyes of Selphie Tilmitt. She had a blessing to make every rainy day into a sunny, luminous one. 

"I guess you're right," she said, reluctantly. But her face suddenly fell when her eyes darted across the last three sentences of the article.

"Crap! Did you read this, Selphie?" Rinoa cried out while pointing to the sentences. Alarmed, the petite brunette immediately ran over. It read:

_From what the paramedics have reported, Squall's life is in jeopardy right now. Too many head trauma and leg injuries from the truck caused serious internal and external bleeding. It doesn't look too good. To clear this all up, we shall only hope for this young man's survival. _

Selphie rolled her eyes. "You gonna let some desperate creep with no money fool you into thinking that Squally's gonna die from some bull he made up just to turn heads and get attention? If that's his case, _forget it_! Read that whole thing all over again, Rinny! He can't write worth his damned life!" she hissed playfully and spit at the newspaper before throwing it into the floor's direction, then jumping on the imprinted sheets like a twisted kangaroo.

Rinoa giggled and Selphie did so too when she saw her friend lighten up. 

"There, that's the spirit!" she yelped.

Shortly after, Rinoa's smile faded yet again, which made Selphie frown. She sighed. "What now?"

"Well…we can't be thinking of this like it's no big deal! Poor guy can be mourning in pain right now while we're here pretending like it's not _that _serious. I feel sorry for him!" she answered, slightly frustrated.

"Um…then we can always pay him a visit, Rin!" she peeked, "like a road trip! Woo-hoo!"

Rinoa's eyes shot up in agreement, but then narrowed themselves almost as soon as the elation came.

"Hello? Trabia to Selphie! He lives in Balamb Garden for Hyne's sake! How can we even manage to get there, huh? And plus, we're not old enough to rent a boat or ask for a plane ride. Besides, what will the Headmaster think, hmmm?"

The brunette's cheerfulness gradually died down. She thought for a brief moment before answering. 

"I guess you're right, but how 'bout a phone call? Tee-hee, yeah!! It's the least we can do!!" she said, her voice chiming loudly through Rinoa's ears.

At this, the brown-eyed beauty could not object. Her face immediately blossomed with hope of meeting him, or Squall, again. The increasing possibility sent adrenaline through her blood, causing a rise in exhilaration towards this teenager's mood.

"Yeah!" she obliged spiritedly, "We can do that! But, I suggest that we wait like a day or something, since he was injured only today," she told Selphie as her voice grew solemn towards the end of her vocalization.

Tilmitt nodded. "It's done then!" she exclaimed. "But now, how 'bout we go to class," Selphie said while taking a quick glance at her clock. "Recess is almost over! And you know how damn bitchy Keyza is when we're late for class," she stated in an annoyed tone.

Rinoa agreed, still in her cheerful mood. "Let's go then!" With that said, she and Selphie grabbed their requirements for class and sauntered out of the room, Rinoa's head still spinning with hope.

_I will finally get the chance to hear your sexy voice again, Squall… _

And oh how very _wrong_ she was.

-*****-

Author's note: Ha-ha, Rinoa's getting a little bit over-excited, nyeh? I think so…and poor Squally can't even hear…bwahaha. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Oh and sorry if this chap was too short. I promise you that the next one will be longer!! ^_^ 


	8. Unexpected Perplexity

Author's note: Hey guys! I, yet again, apologize for the delay of updates, but these may become frequent from now on because of the damned fact of school. Seriously, I barely have time for my precious PC anymore, and I don't write my chapters by hand because I hate making rough drafts, lol, which is probably why I kind of revised this whole fanfic yet again (like, a few weeks ago before updating this.) Heh, its like a curse of why I'm always doing that. ^_^ Well, I won't keep you up here any longer, so, read on now!  

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.

The Promise in a Kiss

~Chapter 8~

**Unexpected Perplexity**

-*****-

Pressure…lots of pressure. 

He could feel the chemicals being injected into his very self, now dashing within him. Not being able to register the overbearing pain much longer, Squall began to vomit large amounts of blood. Crimson dripped down his face and onto the sheets…that were now turning into dark shades of red. The specially trained people around him tired to make Squall stop, but that, unfortunately, didn't cease his urge to involuntary discharge. He was gradually breaking down inside…and the drugs that were being given were of no useful help. His eyes were now blood-shot, the lids fluttering up and down, with the emergency room's intense aurora stinging his tender orbs. He tried to focus and dismiss the burning agony, but it was unmanageable. What had he done to feel this much pain? Squall's mind traveled back to those weeks…then days…then hours, when it all came back to him, just like last time. This reminiscing caused him so much stress, that Squall felt as if he would blackout there and now. However, there was one thing that bothered him the most.

That morning, why had he come out of Garden? 

Sure, a possible answer would be to cease his constant thoughts of love and confusion…but something was missing to this puzzle. A big part that put all of those other pieces together…

_Rinoa._

Indeed, she _was_ the biggest part. Squall tried to think about her…the 'dream' he had…the kiss they shared…everything evolving around them. But, why would he want to blame the tragic events that recently happened to him on her? Yes, she started his distinct insanity, but what did she do? Nothing. So, what's the point? To put the blame on someone, maybe, but is that all? Besides, it was Squall's own fault that he decided to place the dare on her. One could think that Zell invented this idea, but did he force Squall to do it? Did he persuade him? Did he even make his roommate drink the beer? No, period. Squall did this on his own free will, and now he was dreadfully regretting _everything_. 

Dr. Kadowaki watched Squall on the opposite side of the emergency room, though the glass windows. Her heart ached with sympathy at the sight before her. She had never seen him like this, at all. Squall had such a long life ahead of him, and now the way he would live it was drastically affected. There was some chance that his hearing and usage of legs could be brought back by surgery, but it was risky. _Extremely_ risky. This means that with just the wrong touch, especially in his ears, that area, or worse, his blood, can get seriously infected. And that was never a good theory from Dr. Kadowaki's point of view. She had seen many injured people, and practically all of them that were similar to being in his critical position had died momentarily. They were young kids, too, and she did not want Squall to become a memory, just like them. Kadowaki decided to leave the scene before her for the time being. It was too painful to merely_ watch_ the anguished male…and she couldn't take it.

-*****-

Yawning, Rinoa squinted her gleaming eyes open and was met with the imagery via the only window in her dorm. She took a few moments to admire the beautiful weather before remembering her plans for the day.

_Squall_, she thought as a deep grin formed on her face. Rinoa would finally get the chance to speak with the guy, and know what in the _hell _he was thinking when he left her so suddenly. Though, the events that happened to Squall yesterday sent excruciating chills down her back.

_I hope he'll be okay_, Rinoa anticipated with deep concern. While worryingly grabbing the silver rings on her neck, she made her steps toward the bathroom, her first usual visit during the morning.

Once being done with her tasks, the raven-haired female was about to head to the lunchroom when an unexpected phone call delayed her plan. She walked rather hastily toward the object and picked the receiver up while glancing at the clock. The numbers very well said 9:02 A.M.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uh, Rin? This is Selphie…listen; remember when we said that we would call Squally today? Well, you'll have to do that yourself since I will be going somewhere…er…_urgent _today and tomorrow. So…is that okay with ya?"

"Of course…but where will you be going?"

"Well uh," she hesitated for a moment, "just…_business_. Yeah, typical _business_." A couple of giggles and squeaks in the background could have very well answered Rinoa's question.

_Business? Humph, probably with Irvine...  _"Okay then, no problem. Have fun, okay?"

The chirpy voice on the other side abided cheerfully and they both hung up after saying their good-byes. 

"Well, someone surely has a busy schedule this morning," Rinoa murmured as she made her bed. 

After doing so, she prearranged a visit with her computer once being done with breakfast in the cafeteria. Classes would start at twelve-thirty in the afternoon today, so time wouldn't be a problem for this young lady.

Rinoa blew a kiss towards a certain _letter _lyingon her deskbefore leaving the dormitory. 

_I need to know, Squall. I need to know…_

-*****-

"How long has he been out, K dawg?"

The doctor stared at Zell with visible confusion. "_K, dawg?"_ she blinked, "what in heaven's name…oh, forget it," she merely waved the nickname off, moving to more important matters. "Squall," she sighed with a voice full of fear and worry, "he…I don't know what's in store for him, Mr. Dincht. Progress or no progress from yesterday, well, its hard to tell, if that's what you're thinking. I just don't understand how the hit could have paralyzed his lower body like that. We think that the impact must have sent ample impulses to his nerve supply and brain, causing such a catastrophe. We don't even know if this will be temporary, including the hearing loss. As much as I don't want to say it," she closed her eyes, "that and the paralysis might as well be permanent."

Zell winced at her words, cursing within himself of why he couldn't do something to stop Squall's intention of going outside that dreadful morning. Hearing loss? Those two words nagged at his soul. If it was that bad, this meant that his impaired friend wouldn't be able to talk anymore, even with aides. He clenched his fists with anger welling inside of him, as well as the abundant anguish. 

Dr. Kadowaki put her hand on Zell's shoulder when she saw his head hang low, full of regret and sympathy. "I understand that this is a tragedy for all of us, but you must know that there is still hope. There always is," she stated.

The short male before her immediately threw his scalp up in frustration, ready to retort. "To _all of us? _What the hell do you mean?! The only people that actually know him in the best way we could are both you and I. Honestly, I don't think that anyone else really cares," Zell said with ample sadness. 

The adult was dwelling with bewilderment. "_Of course _there are more people that care about him. What, you think that this Garden hires cold-hearted instructors that just do their jobs and not give a damn about whom they are teaching? I don't think so, Einstein. Try to think before you speak, because all you're really doing right now is perplexing me out of my mind. You should know better."

Zell sighed wearily as he stroked his temples. "I'm sorry, Doc. But these days, society can get so frickin' careless sometimes that us students have to live and learn in this big, cold building with people that don't even care, nor want to care, from what I see," he started. "No one will sympathize with Squall, they'll just gossip. It's like their everyday hobby—talking about people, not caring about them. That's right, only pitying half-heartedly and gossiping. That's all the bastards will ever do," he assured with pure hatred and sadness in his tone.

Kadowaki had to abide with his words. She would have screamed out of sheer rage because of all the truthfulness in Zell's former vocalization. He said it with such deep emotion, too, that it could have increased her rage if she had a much lesser temper. But, nonetheless, she was an adult, anyway. The maturity that comes along with it had a lot of its advantages in life, and it was quite the obvious during this era in her office.

"Well then, Zell. I guess time will tell whether or not Squall will get better. We'll just have to wait and see."

Dincht nodded, sadness still consuming his body. After a few moments, he left the room with total silence, not being able to sense Squall's weakened state in the infirmary any longer. Dr. Kadowaki could tell that he was trying his best to cope with the situation, and it was hard when no word of how the brunette was doing could be stated at the time. 

This meant that it was going to be yet another long, painful diurnal course for her amidst this ascendancy of life.  

And she knew that with not a single doubt.

-*****-

While gracefully swiping the keycard through her room's lock with a trifle bit of eagerness, Rinoa pushed the door open after hearing the sound of an 'access granted' chime. She walked in with a stomach only half-full from her choice of breakfast in the cafeteria, and flopped down onto the desk chair. She almost immediately flipped her computer's switch on, and nonchalantly listened to the lovely tune emerging from a flock of birds outside her window as she waited patiently for her PC to finish starting up. Once it was, she went onto the Balamb Garden website online and searched its large database of students for a designated cadet. After typing in, 'Squall Leonhart' and hitting enter, a wide beam painted on her lips evidently explained the outcome. She clapped her hands together in relative excitement when Rinoa saw what she had wanted to see. Identification, a photo, and sole dormitory number of the person printed on the webpage were her expected prize. She couldn't help the happiness that was plastered all over her face, and did a blissful victory dance in return before printing out the page.

Rinoa snatched the paper after it emanated from her printer, and grinned passionately when she had another image of him, only this one not where he was critically injured, but beautiful. Plainly beautiful, just the way he was when they encountered each other.

She unhesitatingly grabbed her phone and jumped onto her bed, supine with the cozy covers. Whilst she was briskly dialing the Garden's main number, Rinoa stopped halfway. She realized that she hadn't thought _anything_ out, like what she would say and such. 

"Oh screw it," Heartilly blurted out after a few moments, deciding to follow her heart and gut when in the process of speaking with Squall, _if_ she got to speak with him, or so, she hoped.

After her fingers rapidly pressed onto the appointed numbers, she waited ardently for someone to answer her call, her breathing fast and anxious. 

_Come on, pick up, pick up already… _

Four rings within the telephone were heard when someone had finally answered it in Balamb Garden. Rinoa sighed out of pure relief when she heard them pick up. 

"Hello?"

"Yes, um, hi. Can I please be redirected to Squall Leonhart?" she asked, her heart beating hastily.

The voice on the other end paused for a few seconds before replying. "Can you spell the last name of the person you would like to get redirected to?"

"O—okay," Rinoa stammered. "L-e-o-n-h-a-r-t."

"Hmm-hmm, I'll connect you to his dorm's phone right away."

"Thank you," Rinoa remarked, giving her full appreciation.

As the rings on the other line began all over again, she prayed that he would answer. 

_Squall, please be there..._

After about five chimes, she began to give up hope that he was really there at the moment. And once the automatic answering machine came on, she decided to leave a message after it was done talking in its monotone voice.

"You have reached dormitory number 72. The person or persons you are trying to reach are not available at the—"

"Aiyo?" a masculine voice answered, cutting off the message machine, and catching Rinoa off guard. She instantly became aroused.

"Oh my God! Is this Squall? No wait—it can't be, no it is, right? Is this Squall? Holy Hyne…is it? Tell me!" 

The mere mention of Squall made Zell sad again, after all he tried to do to stop thinking about the disaster his friend was in, and the regret and depression that came along with it. But after a couple of moments, the caller began to sink into his train of thoughts. Who would be calling Squall when he wasn't even there, and why were they sounding so familiar? And plus, a _girl_ too? All of this was swarming within his head.

"Wha—what? Who _is_ this?" he asked out of genuine perturbation, while scratching the back of his blonde-haired scalp.

Now it was Rinoa's turn to become bewildered. Had the secretary given her the wrong dorm room number, or was this really him? Besides, why would he be in his dormitory, sounding fine after being in a car accident so recently?  

_Geez, I should have known better, but then again, who is THIS person on the other line? _She was so confused now, much like Zell.

"Well, my name is Rinoa, but who are _you_? I don't recognize your voice."

With the bald acknowledgement of the caller's self, Zell's breathing halted promptly.  

He couldn't believe what he was hearing…

And that was dismaying him…drastically.

-*****-


End file.
